


Smells Like Alpha Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, Melissa's Tuesdays would be full of relaxation and self-care. But she lives in Beacon Hills, and trouble does not seem to care about her day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Alpha Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



Tuesday is Melissa’s day of rest. It’s the one time the hospital isn’t supposed to call her, unless of course Beacon Hill-like shenanigans are going on, and Scott should be busy at school. It’s also her day of self-care, and after soaking in the tub for an hour, she decides it’s time to watch something amusing and maybe take a nap. 

Of course, that’s when Scott’s voice floats up the stairs, “Mom? We could really use your help.”

Pinching her nose, Melissa goes downstairs fully expecting to see Stiles, and probably some type of minor injury. Instead, Derek is rolling around on their couch- and if she isn’t mistaken, _nuzzling_ one of the pillows.

“Are you skipping school to do drugs?” She teases, half wishing it were true- the softer stuff would definitely be less dangerous than what her son seems to be embroiled with on a usual basis. She misses the days when trouble was, yet another, broken vase or glass.

“No- we don’t know who did this to him. His mind is off and his sense of smell is almost human, and he’s needs to be near pack or well, anyone close to me. Deaton’s not answering, and everyone else is at school, and I know it’s your day off but I have a math midterm and-”

“Go back to school Scott, I’m sure I can handle Mr. Catnip over there.”

He gives her a quick hug thanking her, and is gone with a fleeting joke about wolfnip. 

“Derek?” He doesn’t respond, face still buried in a cushion, and Melissa figures it’s time for a cup of tea. She’ll make two, just in case. It won’t be as good as a nap, but maybe she’ll curl up on the armchair with a book and it’ll be close enough. 

The tea is all set when Melissa catches some movement out of the corner of her eye. Her breath hiccups, and her hands jerk in surprise- Derek suddenly in the doorway and stabilizing the two mugs.

“Sorry, I didn’t-, it’s easier. Seeing you.” 

Melissa offers one of the mugs, and he takes it without any sugar. She adds three cubes to her own, and sits on the couch. 

“Are you feeling any better? Up for talking?” 

“Better yes,” he says, slowly, but not tripping over his words, “talking is...weird.” 

He sits at the opposite end of the couch, inhaling the mug but not drinking, and staring. It’s more than a little unnerving, but Melissa’s not about to call him out on it when he’s so out of sorts. She eventually puts a movie on when the silence begins to feel taunt, some action flick with Jolie and Pitt playing with a lot of weapons. 

Around the middle, there’s an explosion, and Derek says, “Thank you, you smell like home.”


End file.
